Who Am I?
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Phoebe has a son who is grown up now. He doesn’t know much about the supernatural world, but that’s about to change! He now has powers, but can he learn to control them and what happens when he meets a demon? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe has had a son. The father is a whitelighter though Phoebe doesn't know this. This is years later, her son has now grown up, knowing nothing of the charmed ones life and knowing little of magical things. The sisters still live together and her son is best friends with Wyatt and Chris. He has another friend who has always been there in the past to help him and now he has a new problem though he knows this is not a normal everyday problem. He feels alone. Will he find out the truth before it's too late?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is a dark night in mid November and there is a frosty breeze that is sending a chill down my spine. The moon is the only light and all is quiet except for odd sounds in the distance. The sounds of sirens, the odd hum of a car as it speeds along a few streets away and the sound of the odd bird over head, its wings making a gentle flapping sound as it flies through the night sky.

I am walking alone along a quiet lane at the moment. No cars, no people, nothing. No one is anywhere near and I haven't seen anyone in miles. No one ever comes down these overgrown lanes. So why can I hear voices? People screaming out in terror. In pain.

These voices won't leave me. The pain it is causing is unbearable.

No one knows any of this. What I hear. What I feel. Only you will ever know. I can trust you, my dear friend. You have always stood by me, helped me when I needed help and you have always understood me. I don't expect you to help me this time though and I don't even expect you to understand, however just to know you are there is enough.

I don't know what's happening to me. Why I hear these voices or why I can feel others pain and fear.

Maybe I'll never know either. I do know I want this to all just end, for it to be a nightmare that I can wake up and escape from. But no. This is a reality I have to deal with. I wish for a way out, but I know of only one and I want to take that way out, but I can't do it. Maybe I'm afraid. It's like I'm trapped in some kind of hell, but there is an escape. Should I?

It's at these times I have to think of what you would say. "It's not worth it". I hear you say it. You may not be here. You may be miles away somewhere living a normal life, but still I hear you say it. "Don't – think of all the good you could do. Use this to your advantage". You have said it all before. Last time something went wrong you helped me with those words and I know if you were here now you would be saying them again. I don't know why, but I listen.

Your words keep me going and I fight against the odds, struggling on. This is more than I have ever come across before though. Now I have the pain of others not just myself.

I keep walking, though I cannot see where I am going. It's darker now and the trees hide all the light. Do I know where I am going? Do I care where I am going?

I'm not sure of the answers to any of these questions, in fact there is only one thing I'm sure of at the moment. I have to find out where these voices are coming from. It is clear now that only I can hear them.

I stop for a second to look around me. Nothing for miles. The lane has turned in to little more than a narrow path now, weeds are everywhere and the trees hang over creating a canopy.

I hear a sudden scream. Is it real? I don't know anymore and for now I don't care.

I keep walking. I walk for what seems like hours though it must only have been minutes before I suddenly see something. Light. I look hard in to the distance. Nothing. Everything is dark again so I keep walking, but then I see it again. I see more than just light this time though. I see smoke. I see a fire. I don't know where the energy has come from, but I feel I should run to help. I hear screams. This time its for real though so I run towards the fire. Towards the danger.

Then something stops me. I hear a voice. It sounds like a girl crying for help. She's crying out to her parents.

Before I realise it I've started walking again and I find myself outside a house where a man and woman are standing outside. The woman is crying and the man is trying his best to calm her down, though he looks like he is about to cry. A few others are standing around. There is a fire engine at the side of the house and firemen rushing in to the blaze.

I can hear the roar of the flames and the heat is too much, but somehow I manage to still stand there. I watch as a fireman comes out the house, carrying someone in his arms. It looks like a small girl. The man and woman rush up to the fireman looking relieved, but I see their faces suddenly change. Something was wrong. I went closer.

"Mummy. Daddy" I heard the girl whisper, then that was it. Silence. The woman burst in to tears again.

"I'm sorry," the fireman said softly "we were just too late".

I started to back off from the scene, thinking about the girl. What a shame. So young and she had everything to live for, but no one could have done anything.

I started thinking about what the girl said just before she died. I recognised the voice. Why?

I carried on walking down the lane, getting further and further from the house. The cold hit me again. It was painfully cold yet I thought nothing of it. I could only think of one thing. The girl. Then I realised where I had heard the voice.

I had heard a girl crying out. I thought nothing of it, but it was the girl from the house. I heard her crying out and I could of saved her. I knew she needed help and I could of helped but I didn't.

It was only recently that I had started hearing these voices and I had seen it as a bad thing. That is until now. Now I realised I had a special gift. I could help people. I had to help people. Save them from the pain. I have no idea how but I will find out.

It saddened me to think I could have helped the girl and didn't, but there was a plus side to this tragedy as this is what would keep me going. The knowledge that I could help. I couldn't stand to think that something like this could happen again.

There are still questions I really want answers to though – why is this happening to me? Why do I have this special gift? Who am I?


	2. Chapter 2

I had so many questions. So much I couldn't understand. Where could I go for help? It was then I remembered a place my Mum used to take me. It was in town. A quiet shop on the corner. Magic Corner I think it was called. I don't know why we used to go there but I do remember that it was a fascinating shop. My Mum seemed to know the owner well. We used to spend hours in there looking at the weird and wonderful things and talking about how different the world would be if everyone had magical gifts.

It was then I realised I had to see this person. The owner. Find out what he knew about my gift. Did I tell him why I wanted to know? No not yet. Find out what I can and if I can trust him then maybe.

I was walking along thinking about it all when I realised how far I'd walked. I was on the edge of town. The shop was only a couple of blocks away. I hurried along the busy streets.

After about 10 minutes I found the shop. Right on the corner where it had stood for years. The sign above the shop was old and faded. You could just make out the shop name. Magic Corner. Just as I had remembered it. I glanced in the window. It looked dark and dusty. I stood and stared at the shop for a minute.

I reached out and grabbed the rusty old door handle. I pushed the door open. It squeaked and a bell rang at the back of the shop. I stepped in and as soon as I had the door slammed behind me. Then out of nowhere the shop owner appeared.

"I wondered when you'd come," he said as a smile spread across his face. "This way."

He led me to the back of the shop to some shelves. A sign above them said ingredients.

"What would you like today? Your usual I'm guessing. Where's your Mum? I've not known you to come here for years and without your Mum…well this is a first" he spoke fast and put the ingredients in a brown paper bag. "Don't look so shocked. What's the matter with you kid?"

Huh. Er…" I started. "I don't know why I'm here. I just…I just wanted to come and look round".

"Oh" the owner looked surprised.

"Let me show you something" He led me to a table at the back of the shop. There was a bowl of crystal clear water on it.

He said a few words and stepped back. "Look in there".

I stepped forwards. Unsure. I looked in the water and saw an image start to appear. Then I heard a familiar voice. "Mum?"

"Quiet!" the shop owner warned "What you will see and hear is very important".

He walked out the room and back in to the front of the shop.

I looked in to the water again and listened hard.

………………………………………………………………

"Phoebe!"

"Yeah"

"Come here. We have a demon to vanquish remember"

Phoebe ran downstairs to Piper.

"Got the book"

"Of course" Phoebe grins and hands the book to Piper.

"Paige"

"Yeah yeah I'm coming" Paige strolls in to the hallway.

They say a spell from the book to summon a demon. Nothing happens for a second then…

BANG!

Windows fly open and a demon appears in the hallway just metres away from the sisters. The sisters quickly start chanting over and over the same words to the spell.

"NOOOOO!" the demon cries and as he explodes in a ball of fire.

"Nice" says Piper sarcastically as she turns around and heads for the kitchen.

The sisters follow Piper. Piper puts the book down on the table and grabs the coffee pot.

"Coffee?"

She pours herself a cup of coffee and glances up to find her sisters gone. She sighs and goes to sit down at the table.

"Phoebe have you seen my car keys?" Paige yells as she throws papers up the air in desperation to find her keys.

"Try the table" Phoebe calls back.

Paige glances around. "Aha!" she exclaims. "Found them" She grabs her bag and walks out the front door.

Phoebe walks back in to the kitchen after changing her top which was now ruined from vanquishing demons all morning. She pours herself some coffee and sits opposite Piper at the table.

"Another top ruined" Piper enquired.

"Yeah but that's what you get for being a charmed one"

………………………………………………………………

At that moment the image disappeared and I was left alone in back of the shop. What did she mean? Had what I just seen been real? Who else knew about this?

I repeated it in almost a whisper "charmed one".

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review. I thought about what you put and rewrote chapter 1. You were right – it didn't make much sense! I hope it makes more sense now…I hope this chapter makes sense too.lol.

To clegs

Thanks for the review. Glad you think it's a good story!

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there. Staring. Staring at nothing. Charmed ones – what exactly did that mean? I wasn't sure exactly what I had just seen. I was about to understand a bit more about it though…and sooner than I thought.

CRASH!

I spun round and ran to the front of the shop. It was a mess. Everything looked burnt. Then I glanced towards the shelves on one side of the room. Someone stood there. I glanced at his hand. A ball of fire? The person grinned. He looked at the fireball in his hand and glanced back at me. Then I a sudden thought hit me. A demon? I'd heard odd things about them. Now I guess I know why.

Suddenly I saw the fireball speeding towards me. I don't know what happened next. I found myself on the other side of the room by the door. I looked to where I had stood just moments before. A few things had been blown up and the shelves at the side had collapsed. I glanced towards where the other person had stood. He'd gone. I looked around. I couldn't even see the shopkeeper. Nobody. I was alone.

I didn't know what to do. Should I stay and sort the mess? I decided not to. I took one last look at the shop and left. I wasn't about to wait any longer in case someone came. After all how could you explain this to them?

I hurried down the street. I walked for what seemed like ages then I stopped suddenly. People moaned as they had to walk around me. I didn't care. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going. I looked around to see where I was. The centre of town. How is that possible? I didn't remember walking so far. Everything was a blur. I suddenly thought about the time. I looked at my watch. It was getting late. I decided it was best to go home so I turned round and headed back. I thought about the shop and decided to take a different route back home so I didn't have to pass it.

As I was walking thoughts filled my head. So many questions. Was that person a demon? How did I survive? Would my questions ever be answered? I wasn't sure about anything anymore. What if the questions couldn't be answered – what would I do then?

Think positive I told myself. Stop questioning everything. It'll all be fine. Somehow I just couldn't convince myself.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

To clegs

Please keep reading and you will find out the names

To zekesbabe

The fight was just to show who the sisters were and it is up to you whether you think it should be the past or present. As for Paige strolling if you think back they did keep vanquishing demons one after the other and in between they did just sort of stroll around. After vanquishing a demon they just carried on with their lives. That is what I was thinking of when I wrote that part. Glad you thought that chapter was better!

Please keep reading and reviewing:)


	4. Chapter 4

I reached the Halliwell manor. I stood at the bottom of the drive and looked up. I glanced at the door. Then I started to look higher. I reached the attic window. It made me think. So many strange noises I'd heard up there. Explosions. Screams. Cries for help. Why? I've never known. I've never been allowed any where near the attic. It makes me think that maybe what happens up there is something to do with what I saw today. I guess there was only one way to find out though. I had to go in and just ask. However stupid it sounded I had to find out the truth.

I was just about to go up the steps to the front door when I heard familiar voices behind me. Wyatt and Chris. I turned round. "Hey" I said.

"Hey" Wyatt and Chris replied together. Together we all walked up the steps to the front door.

"Guys" I started.

"Yeah" Wyatt said.

"Have you ever been in the attic?"

"Why do you ask?" Chris replied.

"I dunno. Just wondered I guess," I said unsure of what reason I should really give "I mean don't you think its odd that we've never been allowed near there?"

"Not really" Wyatt said. Chris shrugged his shoulders. "There's nothing great about an old attic anyway. Just forget about it"

Wyatt opened the door and they walked in. I stood there for a second thinking about what had been said.

"You coming in today?" I looked up and saw Wyatt grinning.

I grinned back and stepped inside. Wyatt and Chris both shouted hi and ran upstairs to their rooms.

I stood in the hallway unsure of what to do next. Piper came up to me. " Hiya sweetie," she said "you're home late". I looked at her.

"Sorry," I said "stopped off at a shop on the way home".

"Oh" was all that Piper said.

"Magic Corner," I said slowly "something…strange happened". Piper stopped what she was doing and looked at me. There was a silence while I thought of how to word it.

"It was like something you read about," I said "kind of like…magic". Piper looked at me puzzled. I explained everything that I had seen.

"Phoebe…Paige," Piper yelled "come here". Phoebe and Paige came running in.

"What's happened?" Phoebe said worriedly. Piper looked at them.

She spoke slowly and clearly "Ryan knows".

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

To clegs

You wanted to know names – well now you have the name of Phoebe's son!

To zekesbabe

I agree with what you said about the questions. I didn't realise how many questions I'd put!

Thanks for the review. Please keep reading and reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

They all just stood there in silence. I wanted to say something but in the end it was Piper who broke the silence. "Ryan can you go to your room please," she said quietly "we need to talk about this privately a moment". I nodded and moved quickly towards the stairs. I ran up the stairs and in to my room. I sat on my bed. I stared at the wall in front of me.

I didn't know what to do. I went to lie down on my bed but I hit something. What was it? I stood up and looked. It was my phone. I picked it up and sat back on my bed. Should I? Before I'd even thought about it I was dialling the number. I had to speak to someone. I knew that you would help me or at least listen to what I had to say.

"Hi," I didn't say anything back straight away "Who is it?"

"It's me," I said quietly "just calling to see how you are". You sounded surprised to hear from me.

We talked for a few minutes. I didn't tell you what was wrong but to just hear your voice made everything seem better. Suddenly I heard someone calling me. I said bye and put the phone down. My mum was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. She had a serious look on her face. "I guess I should explain everything properly" she said.

We went to sit down. She just looked at me for a minute and then smiled. "What you know will change your life forever," she began "you are a witch now and it would seem that it was possible that your Dad was a whitelighter which makes you part whitelighter as well".

I looked at her. "What does that mean exactly?"

"Well it means you will have to learn how to control your powers and help fight demons with us," she said slowly "if your Dad is a whitelighter it could also mean you have to help others but for now we will concentrate on your powers as a witch".

"What do you mean if?" I asked. She looked at me and then put her arm round me.

"I didn't know he was a whitelighter but going by your powers it seems most likely he was". She looked at me.

Suddenly she stood up. "Lets go look at the Book of Shadows," she said "it might explain things a little more". I stood up and followed her upstairs to the attic. She walked over to the book and opened it. Inside were loads of magical creatures. She started to explain things more. Soon I knew pretty much everything about the magical world. I understood my powers more now. I knew who I was. There was only one thing left that hadn't been explained…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review. Didn't mean to make them sound like twins but never mind…glad you think the story's lovely.

To TVCrazed

Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter.

To clegs and eternal rose 45

Thanks for the review and I will continue to write more!

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

That night I lay awake. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking back to the shop. I wanted to know what demon attacked and what had happened to the shop owner. I had to find out.

I got up and crept to my door and opened it as quietly as possible. I looked out. No one was up and all the doors were closed. Everything was silent and I realised the slightest noise could wake someone up.

I stepped out my room and closed the door behind me. It clicked shut. The noise made me jump. I froze and listened. No one stirred. I sighed and started to creep towards the stairs.

It seemed so much further in the dark but at last I reached them. I looked up. It was pitch black. I took a deep breath and started up the stairs to the attic. The steps creaked slightly under the sudden weight. I stopped every couple of steps to make sure no had heard me.

After what seemed like forever I reached the old attic door and reached out until my hand was on the door. I moved my hand down trying to find the door handle. To find the door handle was a challenge in itself. It was so dark that I could only just make out the door was even there.

My hand hit some thing cold. I put my hand round the handle and turned it. The door slowly opened and cold air hit me causing me to shiver.

I stepped in to the attic and quietly closed the door behind me. I looked around for the book. The moonlight shone through the windows casting a silvery light in the room and allowing me to clearly see the book on the stand over by the window on the other side of the attic.

I slowly and carefully made my way towards the book while trying not to make a noise or fall over anything.

I finally made it and started looking through the book. So many spells. I continued to flick through the pages when suddenly I saw it. The demon. I looked at what it was. It read…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review. The reader is the friend that he talks about so yes the phone call was to the reader.

To TVCrazed

Thanks for the review. Wyatt is about 19, Chris is 18 and Ryan is 17.

To clegs

Thanks for the review.

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

I stepped in to the attic and quietly closed the door behind me, looking around for the book. The moonlight shone through the windows casting a silvery light in the room and allowing me to clearly see the book on the stand over by the window on the other side of the attic.

I slowly and carefully made my way towards the book while trying not to make a noise or fall over anything.

I finally made it and started looking through the book. So many spells. I continued to flick through the pages when suddenly I saw it. The demon. I looked at what it was.

It read:

_Jegu. _

_A higher-level demon. He has strong powers and a dagger which allows him to kill others to get more powers. His exact powers are unknown. He used to be a whitelighter until he ended up working for evil and has killed many powerful witches. The Elders no longer allowed him to be a whitelighter even though he promised to become good again and, because of this, he plans to use evil to get revenge on them. He wants enough power to destroy all Elders._

I realised that since I had seen what had happened that the demon would probably soon be after me. After my family.

I didn't want anything to happen to my family and realised that I'd have to find a way to get rid of the demon. I decided to talk to the others in the morning.

I started to head back across the attic towards the door when I heard a noise. I jumped and seconds later I was in my room. I stood in surprise. Did I just orb? I wasn't used to being able to do that though I knew I would have to learn to control it.

I listened for a second to make sure everything was quiet again before going back to bed.

The next morning I woke up and sleepily made my way downstairs to the kitchen where Piper was already up and sitting with a cup of coffee at the table.

"Morning," she said cheerfully.

"Morning," I yawned.

Piper laughed. "Tired I see." I nodded. "I'm guessing it was you then that went creeping up to the attic last night."

"Huh?"

Piper smiled. "Its ok, but what you were you doing up there at that time of night?"

I got some breakfast and sat down next to her. "I…I wanted to see what demon it was that I saw at the shop."

"Ah. What did you find out?"

"His name is Jegu. I er…wanted to talk to you about him. You see I think he may come after me."

"Hmm…we'll have to be careful. Don't worry though. We'll vanquish him."

I smiled. "Really? And you're not angry with me?"

"Yes really. I'm not angry. I just want you to know that you don't have to creep around. We can help you know – after all we are the charmed ones." Piper smiled.

Soon we were all in the attic looking at the book. After reading what it said about the demon Paige started working on a summoning spell, Wyatt and Chris were downstairs working on a potion and Piper, Phoebe and I worked on a vanquishing spell.

Soon we had a plan, two spells and a potion which we hoped would work.

Together the sisters had come up with a plan. They would summon the demon, put the crystals around him and force him to talk before vanquishing him.

The sisters stood in the centre of the attic while Wyatt, Chris and I stood further back.

The sisters chanted the summoning spell in chorus and lights appeared, revealing the demon. Paige quickly shouted crystals and moved her arm, causing the crystals to form a circle around the surprised demon. He tried to move but soon learnt it wasn't the best idea, though he didn't seem too bothered about it.

He looked around the room at everyone. He glared coldly at me. "You're that kid from the shop," he said angrily "Why'd you bring me here?" He looked at the sisters, waiting for an answer.

"What did you do with the shop keeper?" Phoebe demanded to know. Jegu laughed.

"What makes you think I'd tell you witch?" he asked, not caring for an answer.

"You will talk," Piper said threatening to blow him up "What did you do with him?"

The demon looked unsure of what Piper could do and decided it made no difference if she knew or not. "He was a witch. I used him for his power. Happy now." Piper smiled slightly.

"We know you want revenge on the Elders."

"And I will get my revenge. I have enough power," the demon growled. He was clearly more annoyed by the fact we were wasting his time rather than why we had summoned him here. He just stood there, glancing from one person to another.

The sisters laughed, all seeming confident. I just wished I felt the same and looking at Wyatt and Chris I think they felt the same too.

"Well maybe, but how do you plan to get to them? And how do you plan to get past us?"

Jegu said nothing for a minute. He stood smiling, as if what he was facing was nothing. "I plan to kill a whitelighter and steal their power. It's not like it will be hard."

"You still have the problem of us. The Charmed Ones." Phoebe pointed out.

The demon looked taken aback as if he hadn't realised he had been facing the Charmed Ones, though the look on his face soon became a smile again. "You are no match for me." With that he moved his hand slightly, causing a crystal to slide and the forcefield around to vanish. He stepped forwards and disappeared.

Next thing I knew I was stabbed in the back, the pain causing me to yell out and fall to my knees. I felt weak and then I realised I was being drained of not only my power but my life. I heard laughter as I hit the hard wooden floor, my world becoming black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I hope to update again soon.

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review. You've moaned about suspense a lot…and I didn't exactly update quick so sorry about that but…you'll live lol.

To TVCrazed

Thanks for the review.

To SmelyBel

Thanks for the review. Glad you like it.

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

I heard muffled voices around me. I tried to listen, but I couldn't make it out clearly. I slowly opened my eyes and groaned as I attempted to turn over, only managing to do so with the help of my Mum and Piper.

I looked up, my vision blurred slightly. I sat up breathing heavily trying to make out what was going on. I stood up shakily with some help and realised that the demon was no longer there. I was about to question it when I suddenly found myself being pulled in to group hug. I smiled and after a moment found my voice. "What happened?"

"The demon stole your powers and disappeared. Paige, Wyatt and Chris have gone to find him. No doubt he'll soon face the Elders if we don't stop him."

"Oh," was all I could say to that. "How…how come I'm…"

"Ok?" Piper finished. I nodded. "Leo healed you." I looked around and noticed Leo standing nearby and wondered how I hadn't noticed him standing there before.

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No problem," he smiled back.

"I looked back at the sisters. "So what now?"

"Well we need to find him and vanquish him."

"Sounds easy enough," I replied with a slight laugh. The others looked at me.

"It may sound simple enough, but it's harder than you think. Remember that he can orb as well now and who knows what other powers he has. There is no way to know what powers he has stolen from witches, though at least we know he can move things like Prue used to."

"Well if he can orb won't he go straight to the Elders?"

"Our bet is that he has gone to the underworld. After all this time he won't just go up unprepared. He has the power but he needs to make sure he can use it correctly."

I nodded. I had only just found out about my powers and now all this. It was hard to believe.

"They found him!" Paige shouted as she orbed in to the room, causing me to lose my train of thought and jump in surprise. Quickly everyone held hands and Paige orbed us out.

We appeared in a dark place which seemed to be underground. The underworld? We walked down a passageway and soon found ourselves in a cave. In the cave was the demon, faced by Wyatt and Chris.

I noticed a shield around Wyatt and Chris and wondered how they could do that. It was stopping all the engeryballs that the demon threw at them.

"How long do you think Wyatt's shield will last?"

"I don't know," Piper said "but why he is he just throwing engeryballs?"

"Maybe he doesn't want us to know his other powers," I suggested. Everyone turned round to face me.

"Brighter than you look," Phoebe smiled. I smiled back.

"Phoebe do you think that maybe Wyatt, Chris and Ryan have the power of three?"

Phoebe looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well they are our kids and…Wyatt is certainly stronger than us…"

Before I knew what was happening a piece of paper was shoved in my hand and I was pushed towards Wyatt and Chris.

I ran towards them, glancing at Jegu. I saw an energyball appear. Could I make it to the brothers in time?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To TVCrazed

Thanks for the review! He can orb because his Dad was a whitelighter.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	9. The End

I stumbled across the floor. Jegu threw the energyball and I dived to the floor, the energyball narrowly missing my shoulder. Chris nudged Wyatt who dropped his shield. I scrambled quickly across the floor to them and Wyatt put the shield around the three of us.

I gave Chris the piece of paper as he was in the middle of us.

"This had better work! Where did you get this?"

"I was just given it," I replied, flinching as an energyball hit the shield. "I guess they wrote it while I was still unconscious."

Chris shrugged. "Ready?" he questioned, holding the paper with the spell on in front of him. We all took a deep breath and together we started reading the spell out loud.

The demon stopped attacking us and stood still. As we read through the spell he started screaming and fire began to take over his body. He fell on to his knees and seconds later he exploded, leaving nothing except a small mark on the floor.

Wyatt dropped his shield and we all sighed in relief. The sisters ran over to us, shouting out random comments before hugging us all so tightly we couldn't breathe.

I was still in shock over what had happened. My first demon vanquish. Wyatt seemed to notice this and put his arm around me.

"I remember my first demon vanquish," he smiled "I couldn't believe that I had actually managed to vanquish him. Sometimes the reality of what I'm doing hits me and you wonder why you are doing it, but…it is times like this I remember." I smiled at him, not fully understanding his words, though guessing it wouldn't be too long before I fully understood.

Soon after we were all at home again, excitedly talking about what had happened and I realised that this was my life now. I was part of the Power of Three.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last chapter is a bit short, but oh well and the story took longer to complete than it should of, but I finally managed to finish it lol.

Please review :)


End file.
